


season of grace

by redheadgleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/pseuds/redheadgleek
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100 words) written for the Klaine Advent 2017 challenge.





	1. don't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #1 prompt: attachment

When Blaine cups his jaw and surges forward in reunion, Kurt clings. He breathes in Blaine’s scent, rediscovers the texture and contour of his skin, drinks in his sigh of pleasure. In lonely nights his psyche supplied his dreams with phantom memories of Blaine’s laugh and fingers - dim in comparison to this reality.

Blaine had proposed with promises of a forever without fear; Kurt’s fears had whispered that they were too young, that their youthful attachment wouldn’t be enough to sustain them through vows of better and worse.

Wiser now, Kurt holds his love close and faces the future together.


	2. not alone in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #2 prompt: bucket. Double drabble

Faint moonlight reflects off their bare skin, their noses brushing, breath mingling in shared space. Kurt’s hand traces hearts across his hipbone, reminding him of another November night, when they had been naive and sweet in love. 

“Are you worried? About us?” Blaine flinches as Kurt’s hand stops.

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I tried to live without you and it nearly killed me. Because we’re better together.” 

“That’s it? That’s enough for you?”

Kurt furrows his brow, selecting words carefully. “You know I don’t believe in God. Or soulmates. I don’t believe that we were meant for each other in some cosmic arrangement, as lovely as it sounds. But... I know you and I choose you, Blaine. For now and every day and year to come.”

“ _Kurt_. I choose you too.”

Kurt’s hand moves again. “I’m not letting go again. If we break, I’m bringing in bail buckets and duct tape with the marriage therapists, because you are it for me. The only future I’ll accept is the one where we die hours apart when we’re 102 and still fabulous.”

“Speak for yourself. I’ll only be 101. Kurt, no!” 

Languid kisses quench giggles and unease as the day dawns anew.


	3. scars and wounds in the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4: Collapse

Alone on the cold bathroom floor, with every carefully salvaged thread of hope collapsed into rubble, the tears stung and choked in their bitterness. He deserved this, after destroying their future. Karmic retribution for giving into his doubts and shattering Blaine’s - and his - heart. 

It’s faded memory now, as Blaine, with sun-warmed eyes open with love, cradles him close and kisses him again and again. There will always be regret mixed with relief, but Kurt is more confident than ever in them; their foundation stronger now, fortified by forgiveness, trust, and faith in each other. 

He smiles and kisses back.


	4. coming out of the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4: drink

Back then, before, a current of tension permeated between them, a sense of looming demise. Insecurities festering, Kurt reacted by pulling back and Blaine by clinging harder. Perhaps their end was inevitable.

So was their beginning. Though in fragments, their connection was undeniable. 

Now, he drinks in the sight of Kurt, tall and framed in sun, packing pillows and trinkets, chatting easily - the kids and their sectional selections, Burt and Carole’s adventures in D.C., Rachel’s antics. Blaine’s heart stutters and thrills at the little casual mentions of plans for their life, their future, together. 

Grace is a golden epoxy.


	5. welcomed home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Example

He returned to Ohio a failed little boy, life in shambles. Mixed with the heartache of his destroyed relationship was the mortification of slinking back home as a college dropout. Blaine spent most days in bed, with rimmed eyes that refused to spill tears. 

An invitation from the Dalton Headmaster granted him asylum. His heart ached daily walking down the marbled staircase, past memories haunting a never-coalesced future. And yet, watching his boys flourish under his tutelage and example, he found redemption. 

Like before, he heals, and forgives. When Kurt returns to him, his heart is open for a renewal.


	6. warmth a divine intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Fraction

You keep expecting there to be awkwardness, some reminder of the months spent apart. Before you shattered his heart and yours, more evenings than not were spent in stilted silence to stave off the volatile fractionation. The lingering pain of the breaking should taint this beautiful moment of reunion. 

Instead, conversation is easy. He seems as eager to share his thoughts and dreams as you are in spilling yours, safe in shared vulnerability. You drink in laughter and love, intoxicated in his presence. 

Warm lips and soft eyes seek yours. Embracing this gift of intimacy, you tug him to bed.


	7. you are safe here you know now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Genuine

Lips seek yours again and again before moving to tug at your earlobe. Goosebumps rise in response to his traveling fingers.

From the first time, sex has always been easy. Together, you discovered communication with touch and passion, and over the years when words caused harsh reverberations, you relied on sex for reconciliation.

Now it feels like a sacrament, the fulfillment of the pledge to take genuine care of precious hearts.

He pauses his downward trail at the edge of your abdomen, eyes open and mischievous.

Lips part and your stomach vibrates as he blows raspberries across your belly.

“Kurt!”


	8. weight of our burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Health

“Maybe I should just move in here.”

“Move in?”

“I know you gave your landlord notice but is it rented already? Could we back out?”

“What?”

“We’d have to share my room at Dad’s; it’s small though. I don’t think your parents would approve of us shacking up. We could find a new place, I suppose. Sunday, after the wedding?”

“I thought. I thought you would want to wait. Take our time.”

“Living together wasn’t our problem, we weren’t ready then. We’re healthier now. We can do this.”

“You don’t mind that Dave-”

“No. No unicorns though. Okay?”

“So okay.”


	9. holding fast in sharp realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Inch

His parents, barely blinking at the news of their reuniting, had offered to drive to the wedding. He had resisted at first, not wanting the presence of others to break their sanctuary, but relented when Pam Anderson joined the caravan.

In the backseat, Blaine inches closer as icy harvested fields flicker past the windows, until his head drops onto Kurt’s shoulder, sleep slacking his mouth. Moments like these, precious in the mundane, were the ones Kurt had missed the most.

He meets his father’s understanding eyes in the rearview mirror and curls closer into the solid weight of Blaine’s trust.


	10. learned to kiss the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Judgment

“Barn chic” wouldn't have been Blaine’s aesthetic choice, but he tries to withhold judgement. Gossamer-draped branches cluster charmingly around hay bales and Blaine can see elegance interspersed with the fairy lights - Kurt’s touch. 

Blaine acknowledges the deep twinge of regret for the wedding that will never be - hours spent choosing colors and locations, only for those plans to vaporize. And yet, he feels no rush, no reason to push for something that he no longer needs to believe their commitment. 

Kurt’s hand rarely leaves his as they greet beloved friends. Blaine answers his blinding smile with one of his own.


	11. never seen a sight so fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Key

“You dress up nicely.”

“So do you. That suit is impeccable.” 

“Mmm. I couldn’t have picked better. May I tie this for you?” 

“Kurt. We don’t have to do this.” 

“I know.”

“I… I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t. We won’t. Blaine. I was going to propose this time.”

“You were?”

“And then drag you to Vegas and skip the wedding entirely.”

“Not Vegas. Same-sex marriage isn’t legal.”

“Massachusetts, then. Or Indiana, I guess.” 

“This is so foolish.”

“Foolishness is the key to us. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Make me your husband, Mr. Anderson.”


	12. waiting for this moment of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Limited

Kurt tweaks a light as he waits with Brittany. He (and Artie) did an impressive job, even with limited resources and atypical locale. 

He loves weddings, the pageantry and extravagance that surrounds heart-felt vows of forever. Planning his own, however, had been months of frustration and devastation. The stress of bartering over flowers while dealing with school and work had frayed his surety in them. 

They are too young; it’s a heteronormative tradition rooted in sexism; it doesn’t legitimize their love. He’s listened to reason before. 

Still. 

He wants to marry Blaine. Always. 

Now the time is right, he will.


	13. better late than the never we’ve been told before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Mist

There’s a moment, walking down the aisle with Santana on his arm, that he nearly gives in to panic. He had been so certain two years ago when he had stood on marbled stairs and declared his love. Was he pushing Kurt into a decision that he wasn’t ready to make again? 

Kurt turns on the step, amid the surrounding confusion dawning into awareness, and meets his gaze. Doesn’t look away. 

There’s no doubt in Kurt’s eyes, misty with love, shiny with conviction. Kurt’s smile is for only him. 

Apprehension vanishes. Blaine steps up and turns to say the vows.


	14. rain-speckled hair and my ring to wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Nose

There’s a moment, as Blaine glides the welcomed weight of silver over his knuckles, when everything slides into perfect rightness.

Once he wore a ring fashioned from paper and promises which he exchanged for one representing forever without fear, a constant reminder of Blaine’s unwavering love. Against his finger, it had sometimes felt like a fetter. Only, in its absence, his hand had been both impossibly heavy and empty without Blaine’s anchoring presence. 

In this moment, as his father declares them husbands, Blaine’s hands in his, nose brushing his, mouth greeting his, Kurt feels like he has finally come home.


	15. as the love that's gonna shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Orgy

The tempo changes, and Blaine - laughing, blushing, adoring Blaine - finally winds his arms around Kurt’s neck. Kurt can’t resist pulling him closer, relishing the feel of Blaine’s hips, the way their chests press and legs slot together. 

Blaine tilts his head and sighs contently. “Brittany just invited us to ‘wedding consummation ceremony’ with her and Santana.”

“An orgy?”

“Yeah. It’s supposed to bring good luck. You know Britt.”

“And what did you say, husband of mine?”

“I told her that there was no way that I could share. And that we don’t need luck.”

Kurt captures his lips. “Good answer.”


	16. been through a lot of good and bad

“When Blaine and I were engaged, I made a playlist of songs to perform for our wedding. Even after we separated, I kept adding to the list. Every song reminded me of Blaine, of what we meant to each other.

“One night when I was the loneliest and despaired our chances, I heard this song, and I knew. This was our song.

“Blaine, love of my life, my husband, this is for you:

 _“Let me uncover the silver in your dark hair_  
_The weight of your bones_  
_I want to witness the beauty of your repair_ _  
The shape you’ve grown...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Vienna Teng's [Never Look Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ONycYf7EI)


	17. my baby’s so damn pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Raw

Straw bales prick at his raw skin, but Blaine pays little attention; he pulls Kurt down firmer against him and chases his lips again.

“Isn’t it,” Kurt pants against his neck, hands everywhere, dipping down Blaine’s waistband, tugging his shirt higher, “the epitome of poor decorum to have sex at your wedding reception-”

“Uh huh.”

“With family and friends just feet away.” He lowers the zipper and pushes the cloth over Blaine’s hips.

“Mhhh!”

“How long before Mercedes-”

“Kurt, less talking, more… more… Just-”

He feels Kurt’s smirk. “I love making you speechless. Mmmph!”

Blaine grins back. “Same, my love.”


	18. never seen a sight so fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Stir

Giggling, drunk on romance, Blaine removes Kurt’s tie, then slides his shirt down his shoulders. Their shower is unhurried with languid kisses tracing trails of water.

Kurt brushes his teeth and washes his face, his ring reflecting back at him, new and yet so familiar. He enters the suite wearing Blaine’s favorite briefs, only to be greeted with snuffling snores.

Blaine stirs slightly as Kurt tugs down the duvet. For the second time in just twelve hours, Kurt watches his beloved sleep. He’s not sure if he could love this man more; he falls to dreams resolved to find out.


	19. we've got nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Talk

Awareness drifts into consciousness. Blaine opens sleepy eyes to Kurt’s soft smile. Morning sun glints off their silver bands. “We’re married,” Blaine marvels.

“We are.”

“It feels like a dream.”

“A good one, I hope.” Kurt chews his lip.

“The best.”

“It wasn’t the wedding you wanted. Not our colors or flowers-”

“It was perfect.”

“You put so much effort-”

Blaine shushes him. “I get to wake up with you, talk to you, go to bed with you. Every day, sharing our lives, together. That’s all I wanted.”

“No regrets then?”

“Only love.”

“…Dork.”

“Your dork.”

Kurt pounces. “All mine.”


	20. say the words and sign our names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Underline

Not that Burt would’ve complained if he had to stand in line all day to make his kid’s marriage legal, but thankfully, the line’s short.

Kurt steps up to the counter, defiantly holding Blaine’s hand; Burt’s struck again by his son’s courage. “One marriage license.”

The clerk slides the application across with a smile. “Birth certificates, IDs, and $60. Just sign under the line.”

Forms completed, Burt’s attesting as officiant, and - “It’ll be mailed in 2-4 weeks. Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel!”

Burt wipes sudden tears as Carole hugs the newlyweds. His kid’s grown up and he couldn’t be prouder.


	21. we’re gonna make it all the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Variation

They’ve been married three days, three serendipitous days surreal in their ordinariness. Kurt’s belongings are piled in boxes, waiting to be unpacked. Their apartment is tiny: a bed pushed to the corner, one dresser to share. 

Once, Kurt had carved out special space for Blaine in his life, tried to fit him into defined compartments. Those boundaries, created to protect, only prevented growth and caused lingering pain.

Their success depends on variation from old patterns. Kurt opens the suitcase and dumps his clothes into the drawer.

Blaine kisses his cheek and Kurt draws him in, breath mingling, eager for more.


	22. can't wait one minute more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: width

The overhead lights dim and Blaine eases up the armrest. The width of airplane seats are too narrow for comfort, but Blaine doesn’t mind having his husband pressed close.

Kurt’s already asleep, fingers curled in Blaine’s, overcome with exhaustion from their unexpected week since they made vows of forever. Giddy disbelief has faded somewhat in the realism of merging lives, but not the surety of that spontaneous decision.

Blaine knows too well how it can go wrong; this week, basking in deep happiness and reinforcing trust and intimacy, has been a testament to how good it could - and would - be.


	23. this beautiful thing won't change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: year

Kurt tilts his head invitingly for another kiss. “Can’t we stay here forever?”

“We can come back. New York’s pretty close.”

Kurt twists in surprise, water sloshing. “New York?”

“Of course. It’s where we live.”

“But…”

“Did you want to stay in Ohio?”

“I thought a fresh start… Chicago or L.A.”

“I’ve planned to return, even before. I already applied to NYU and Juilliard and a dozen others for next year. But if you want to move—”

“No! I just— I want you to be happy.”

“I’m so happy. Wherever we make our home.”

“Let’s go home then, love.”


	24. don't forget i love, i love, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: zone

Dalton burns.

Acrid cinders sting his eyes. Beside him, Blaine stares blankly at the ruins, silent since the call this morning.

Kurt steps to the edge of the fire zone, debris crunching under his feet, and questions the observers. Arson. Only partially salvaged. Oh, yes, it can and will be rebuilt.

In the past, Kurt struggled with connecting to Blaine in times of vulnerability and grief. His tendency is to shoulder on and normalize, the opposite of Blaine’s needs. Their fights magnified this difference.

In their destruction, he’s learned better. Kurt reaches out and provides the anchor his husband requires.

**

Dalton burns.

Blaine chokes on ashes as he takes in the mangled steel frames and smoldering embers. Beside him, Kurt asks questions; Blaine zones out, the details of how and why less important in this inescapable reality.

Dalton had been his refuge. He remembers the first time he walked through those doors, heart bruised and heavy, scared and defeated.

He wonders if this is a sign.

Kurt’s by his side. “The foundation’s strong. They’ll be able to rebuild.”

“Rebuild?”

“There’s already a fund.”

The smoke clears. “Kurt, look. Our staircase.”

Kurt squeezes his hand. “It’s still standing.”

“Just like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! Thanks all for your comments and kudos!
> 
> Please feel free to reblog [the masterpost on Tumblr](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/170204895871/klaine-advent-season-of-grace):

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from Vienna Teng's "The Atheist Christmas Carol" and "City Hall"


End file.
